What Happened That Night
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Thayer wakes up in the hospital after life saving surgery and cant remember what happened to get him there.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened That Night

Thayer wakes up in the hospital after a life saving surgery and the first thing he saw was a girl named Sutton. Sutton Says "Thayer I am so glad you woke up. I was so worried about you." Thayer replied "Sutton where am I?" Sutton replies "You are in the hospital. You just had surgery for your injures from the accident while we were on our date." Thayer says "But Sutton I don't remember being on a date and having to be rushed to the hospital." Sutton says "My dad said you might have memory loss for a while" Thayer asks "Is your dad my doctor?" Sutton replies "Yes he was working when you were admitted and got you through surgery. He should be coming by soon to check on you before he gets off his shift."

Moment's later Suttons dad comes by to check on Thayer. He says to Sutton "Are you going home soon? You have your first tennis practice of the new school year, your end of summer party with your friends tonight, and last day for back to school shopping is tomorrow. Junior year starts in just a few days." Sutton Replies "I wanted to get an update on Thayer and then I am going to go home." Sutton's dad says "He seems to be doing okay. He will probably be in here for an about a week so we can watch his recovery closely." Suttons dad leaves the hospital room and says to Sutton" I will meet you at home later and give you any new updates on his condition.

As Sutton is walking out another girl about the age of Thayer walks into the room. Sutton watches her from the hallway. Sutton wonders who the girl is as she watches her talking to Thayer. Sutton walks away with a confused look on her face. She then runs into Mads and shows her were her older brothers room is. Before Mads walks in Sutton says "Mads do you know who that girl is his room." Mads replies "An old friend of his from high school." Sutton asks Mads "How well do they know each other." Mads tells Sutton "They have been friends since they were little. They dated back in high school. They broke up last year and stayed in touch with each other. So she is probably nothing to worry about." Sutton asks Mads "Should I ask Thayer about her." Mads replies to Sutton "No I wouldn't unless she is still around after he comes home."

Once at home Sutton walks up to her room. The first thing she does is take a shower and change her cloths. Then Sutton turns on her computer and logs on to facebook. She starts a facebook chat with Emma. Emma types "I thought we were supposed to meet up last night." Sutton types "Sorry my date with Thayer lasted the whole night. It's a long story but he is in the hospital." Emma types "What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Sutton types "Yes, I will tell you what happened when I see you. Have to go and get ready for tennis and then the party. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow." Emma replies "Bye, Tomorrow will be fine. Let me now when and were later. Look forward to meeting you tomorrow. I can't wait to talk more."


	2. Chapter 2

Sutton goes to her tennis practice. Laurel comes along with Sutton. Sutton is on the Varsity team and Laurel is on the Junior varsity team but today both teams are practicing together. They start with warm-ups and then the matches begin. As usual Sutton wins most of her matches but Laurel only wins a few. Sutton tells Laurel that they will practice together but Laurel doesn't believe it because they only played together one summer when it was parent's verses kid matches. Sutton and Laurel won four out of five matches last summer against their parents. Soon practice is over and they are both going to Mads house for the party that starts in two hours.

A few hours later Sutton is at the party with Laurel, Mads, and Char. Sutton says "This party is so much better than the tennis party last week. All we did was talk about tennis scoring and came up with some new strategies for this year. It was so boring I even lied about having a family thing and got to leave early. I had left the tennis party early that day because I wanted to see Thayer and hang out with him. Laurel asks Sutton "Are you and Thayer like a real couple because you talk about him all the time." Sutton replies "Yes we have been for a while. I just haven't told a lot of people yet. My mom and dad just know that we are good friends and that's all they are going to know right now." Mads asks Sutton "So what do you do when you are with him." Sutton replies "We play soccer together or we hang out and talk. We mostly talk about what we would like to do in the future. I talk to him about school and how I wish tennis was like soccer. I have more fun playing soccer with him then I do at tennis. He also helps me with homework when I need help" It was getting late and now it was time for all the girls to go to sleep.

The next morning Sutton leaves Mads to go meet up with Emma. They are meeting at the park near the country club. This park is large and it is where Sutton hangs out a lot. Sutton gets to the parks and meets Emma in person and they talk. Sutton tells Emma all about what happened with Thayer the other day and feels her in on her life. She also tells Emma about the search for their birth mother and tells her my friends will help us but they can't know about this yet. We need to wait until we are making progress and find out more information. Sutton tells Emma all about Arizona because Emma has only been in town for a few days and has not seen much yet. They talk about the best teen hang out spots and the best places to have a meal. Sutton and Emma then go to the mall to shop for cloths and shows Emma the cabin where she can stay when they are not together.

It's late so Sutton goes home and finds her dad sitting at the kitchen table. Sutton asks her dad about Thayer. He says that Thayer is doing better and should be able to come home in a few days. Sutton tells her dad that see will be going to see him tomorrow and that would probably be her last time to visit him in the hospital because she was staring school on Tuesday. Her dad said "Sutton you don't need to be so worried about Thayer, he will be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Sutton walks upstairs and walks down the hall into her bedroom. Sutton changes into her pajamas. Sutton has this weird felling that her dad is not telling her the complete truth about Thayer's condition. She texts mad's to ask about Thayer. She puts her phone down on her desk and waits for a reply. A little while later she gets a call back from Mads. She answers and said "Hello Mads, How is Thayer?" Mads replies "I think you should come to the hospital. He wants to see you. He said it was really important that he talk to you." Sutton asks "Do you think it is about that girl that was their last time I was there." Mads tells Sutton "I don't know he won't tell me. He just said that is was real important."

Sutton changes her clothes so she can leave the house. She walks back downstairs surprised to see her dad still in the kitchen. As she is walking through the kitchen toward the front door she is stopped by her dad. "Sutton" her dad yells. "It's late where are you going." Sutton doesn't want to tell him the truth but she doesn't want to lie either. Sutton has lied many times before and got caught so she made a quick decision. She was going to tell him the truth no matter how hard that was going to be for her. "Mads called and she said that Thayer needed to see me right away." Sutton's dad replies "You can see him in the morning. You are not going to the hospital this late." Sutton asks her dad "Is there anything you are hiding from me about his condition." Her dad replies "Sutton, yes there is some things I have not told you yet but I did not want to worry you. Are you and Thayer more than just friends because you have been hanging out with him a lot?" Sutton tells her dad "I love him and I want to know if he is going to be okay. When can I go see him?" Sutton's dad said "During visitor hours tomorrow you can go see him." Sutton went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day Sutton goes to the hospital to see Thayer. Mads is there when I walk into the room. She said that she was going to give us some alone time and come back soon. I told Thayer that I missed him and I couldn't wait for him to come home. Thayer said "I missed you to. I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is that I am coming home later today." Sutton said "That's great but what is the bad news?" Thayer tells Sutton "I may have to go to a sports rehab facility if I want to continue to play soccer." Sutton asks "For how long?" Thayer tells Sutton "I don't know, it could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months or longer." Sutton said "So that is what my dad has been hiding from me. Thayer we will find a way to work things out."

Mads comes back into the room and the two girls talk. A little while later the girl that Mads and Sutton saw last time they were with Thayer walks into the room. Thayer introduces her to the Sutton and Mads as Ashley on long time friend. Ashley said hi to both Mads and Sutton. Sutton still things that Ashley is more than just a friend to Thayer and becomes worried again. Mads and Sutton both leave the hospital to go hang out together. They meet up with Char and Laurel and suddenly the girls run in to Emma and they all meet each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Sutton tells the girls about Emma being her twin sister. Laurel, Mads, and Char are all shocked. Laurel asks Sutton "How long have you been keeping this from us?" Sutton replies to the girls "I found out that I had a twin sister through facebook a few weeks ago. I contacted her through facebook and I just meet her for the first time yesterday. We are working together to try to find out who are birth mother is. So far we haven't found any leads." Mads asks Sutton "Who else knows about Emma?" Sutton replies "You guys are the first to know." Mads replies "So you are keeping a secret from Thayer." Sutton tells Mads "I was going to tell him right after I meet Emma but he is going through so much right now so I couldn't tell him. I will tell him when he is all better and when I think he can handle it." Mads, Laurel, and Char leave. Emma and Sutton stay so they can talk.

Emma and Sutton talk about school and other events. They decide to split school up. For this week Sutton will go on Tuesday and Wednesday. Emma will go to school on Thursday and Friday. They will meet each night and do homework together so they are both on the same track. Emma and Sutton play tennis together at the public park so they can split that schedule up as well. This way they can get to know each other a little better and Emma will have some things to keep her busy. Sutton goes with Emma back to the cabin and then heads home. Sutton eats dinner with her family and then goes to Mads house to surprise Thayer as Mads is picking him up at the hospital now.

Sutton gets a text from Mads asking if Sutton is there yet so she can take Thayer home. Sutton replies "Yes I just got here. I can't stay to long because we have school tomorrow." Mads texts back "Okay we are leaving now see you soon. My dad won't get home for a few hours. He had to stay at work late tonight." A Fiften minute later mads and Thayer drive up. Sutton is so happy to see him. Thayer still has a cast on his right leg. He also has crutches and a wheelchair in case he needs to use it. Thayer is happy to see Sutton. They all sit in the living room until 10 pm. Sutton says goodbye and leaves. Sutton drives herself home and gets ready for bed. She lies down and her bed. She thinks about everything that happened since Friday and quickly drifts off to sleep.

Sutton wakes up at 6am as she has to leave for school in one hour. She takes a shower, puts on her school cloths, and leaves right on time. She gets to school at 715 am. The first class is at 730 Am. She has at least one friend in all five of her classes. She has an hour lunch break in the middle of the day. She fills Mads, Char and Laurel on Emma. She tells them Emma will go to school for me on Thursday and Friday. School gets out at 230 pm. Sutton goes to the cabin to be with Emma. She did not have much homework from her first day of 11th grade. The next day came and went as fast as the first day at school did. Emma would be going to school for the rest of the week so Sutton had to talk to Emma about school and the schedule. Sutton was going to leave a little early to go to the cabin so Emma could leave and get to school on time.


	5. Chapter 5

It is now Thursday and Emma just got to school. She is the smarter one and thinks Sutton's classes are easy. At lunch she goes and sits at a table were a boy is sitting alone. The boys name is Ethan. Ethan Asks "Sutton Don't you normally sit with your friends? Emma Replies "Yes but today I want to sit with someone else. You look lonely Ethan. Would you want to hang out with me on Saturday?" He replies "Sutton is this a prank or is this real?" Emma Tells Ethan who she really is but he does not believe her. After a while he trusts her and calls her Emma. They decide to hang out on Saturday and will discuss were later. The rest of the day speeds bye and so does the next day.

It is now Saturday morning. Emma is going to Ethan's house in a little while. Emma drives to Ethan's house. Ethan takes Emma on a motorcycle ride to the park. They walk to a bench and sit down. A little while later Ashley arrives at the park for a morning Jog. While she is jogging she thinks about her feelings for Thayer and wishes that Sutton was not his girlfriend. She then sees who she thinks is Sutton kissing someone who is not Thayer on a park bench. She snaps a picture and sends it to Thayer telling him that Sutton is cheating on him. What Ashley does not know is that it is Emma with Ethan and not Sutton. Back at his house Thayer is all alone and sees one new text from Ashley on his phone. He reads it and starts to cry. He texts Ashley back and asks her when this was. She texts back and says just a few minutes ago. He then texts her back and asks her to come over. She says I will be over soon. Sorry to make you upset.

Meanwhile Sutton is at the mall with Mads and Char. They plan on going shopping, going to lunch and then going to see a movie. Ashley comes over to be with Thayer. They talk and end up kissing. She says that was wrong you are dating someone. He tells Ashley. I am going to break up with her but I don't know how I am going to do it yet. A few hours later Mads, Char, and Sutton walk into the movie theater at buy tickets. The girls walk into the theater and turn off their phones. Sutton is unaware that Thayer thinks she is cheating on him. While Suttons phone is off Thayer texts and calls her several times, he is wondering why she is not responding.

After the movie Sutton turns back on her phone and sees all the texts and voicemails from Thayer. The Texts Say "We need to Talk Sutton. Why are you not responding? Please respond." The phones messages all said the same thing except for one. It said "Sutton I will always love you but I don't think we can be together anymore. I am breaking up with you. This is hard for me but if you want to know why call me back. I am sorry to have to do this to you." Sutton breaks down and starts to cry as she is walking back to Mads car. Mads sees her so upset and questions Sutton. She tells Mads "Your brother broke up with me on my voicemail." Mads asks Sutton if she wants to go home with her and talk to him. Sutton tells her yes and she wants to know why Thayer broke up with her without talking to Sutton first. A very upset Sutton gets in Mads car and they start to head towards Mads home so Sutton can talk to Thayer. As they get closer Sutton tries to stop crying but she is still so upset that she can't.


	6. Chapter 6

Mads is pulling up her car into the driveway. By this time Sutton fells like she can confront Thayer. The girls walk into Mads house. Thayer is on the couch in the living room. He looks surprised to see Sutton. Sutton asks him to explain. He tells her "The explaining is what you need to tell me. Why did you cheat on me?" Sutton replies back "I didn't cheat, I would never cheat on you." Thayer Said "Sutton can you explain this." He takes his phone out and shows her the picture of Emma kissing Ethan. Emma says "That is not me; It is someone who looks like me" Thayer replies "Do you know anyone that looks like you because I don't." Emma replies "It's a long story but I found out that I have a twin sister and her name is Emma. That is who is in that picture. Who sent you that photo anyway?" Thayer tells Sutton "Ashley sent it to me this morning." Sutton asks "So are you cheating on me then and you thought you found an easy way out because of the photo." Thayer Says "No Sutton I am not cheating. Ashley did come over and she kissed me but it did not mean anything so can we just hug and makeup? Sutton Says "Yes."

Sutton and Thayer hug. He says "So twin sister Emma, How did you find her." Sutton Says "I was searching for my birth mother and I found a facebook profile for Emma. She looked like me and had my same birthday. I contacted her and our stories matched so we knew we must be sisters. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. I had planned on telling you right after I meet her. I meet her while you were in the hospital from being hit by the car." Thayer Says "That doesn't matter as long as you told me now." Emma tells him thanks for understanding and leaves to go home.

On Sunday Emma, Sutton, Char, Mads, and Thayer are all together. They talk about how to make things work out. Emma tells them that Ethan is her Boyfriend. They are surprised how fast she found love. They all decide to work together and help find the twins birth mother. They have to do this in secret because Sutton's adoptive parents can't find out. They also agree to try to find out who hit Thayer.

Thayer will be leaving to go to the sports rehab place. Sutton spends as much time as she can with Thayer because she knows he will be staying at the rehab place and she won't get to see him for a while. There relationship is starting to go back to normal. They all continue to work together. They promise to have weekly meetings. Sutton and Emma keep themselves real busy between school and getting to know each other. Sutton visits Thayer weekly while he is in rehab. She fills him in on what is new. Emma goes out with Ethan once a week. Sutton and Emma are planning on a double date with Thayer and Ethan sometime in the near future. Sutton and Emma think about their future planes. They think about where they want to go to college. They make promises to each other to stay in touch no matter what happens. They both wish that they could have known each other sooner. They imagine what it would have been like if they weren't separated and if they were living together as a family.


End file.
